El Último Profeta del Digimundo
by Master the Gambler
Summary: El conocedor del Digimundo: El maestro Yamato les cuenta sus tristezas y alegrías en el final de sus días a sus amados alumnos, cuando la nostalgia de amores y dolores se apodera de él.


Hola!!! Les debo confesar algo, he estado muy corto de tiempo y uno que otro visitante inesperado me ha atrasado en mis proyectos, hoy no es la excepción, se supone que este fic debería ser puesto la noche del nueve de Agosto según el calendario de "Cine en el barrio Digimon, presenta:", y ¿Qué tal? Hoy es nueve de Agosto, ya de tarde y con poquísimo tiempo para escribir, lo siento por este retrazo, pero les prometo que me pondré más al día en los futuros casos. Está bien, ahora voy enfocarme en este fic y concentrarme. Ojalá dure más de treinta minutos T.T . Este fic será más profundo que el resto, pero eso no le quitará su genialidad propia. Este es el primer capítulo que será a modo de epílogo para que vean de que se tratará el fic, les ruego que me dejen reviews para saber si les gusta.

Y ahora con ustedes el gran estreno mundial de un futuro gran éxito de taquilla:

Fic: "El último profeta del Digimundo" 

Capítulo I:** El Digimundo**

            Años habían pasado desde que mis aventuras se habían acabado, esos legendarios tiempos los cuales amé y odié, en los que lloré y sonreí. Por el cual descubrí el amor y el desamor, la amistad y el rencor. Ya todo se había acabado, pero eso no era malo, ¡En absoluto!, mis recuerdos se mantienen vigentes, serenos, imperturbables, eternos. Mis amigos, mis amantes, mis amigas, mis fanáticos, ya ha pasado el tiempo y no quiero que todo lo que he hecho sea desperdiciado. Rememoraba mi última aventura, la más trágica pero donde finalmente ganamos; la tercera cruzada. No quería olvidarlo, ni que los nuevos poseedores de Digimons pierdan lo que les puedo enseñar del Digimundo, por eso llevo unos años enseñando en mi propia escuela, la música de mi alma me dio el dinero para este deseo de mi ser. Era como siempre quise: grande, amplia, cómoda y acogedora. Otros profesores teóricos me ayudaban a impartir mis enseñanzas. Aún recuerdo a Gabumon, mi fiel compañero. Si, que buenos tiempos, pero, creo que esta será mi última clase. Mis colegas ya estaban informados, me rogaron porque cambiara de decisión, pero esta sería mi última clase y para ello reuní a todos mis alumnos en el amplísimo pasillo de la entrada. Más de mil alumnos aglomerados frente a mí. Les di la noticia y un barullo general se hizo sentir inmediatamente. Todos me amaban y no deseaban esta despedida pero ya era necesaria. Levanté las manos y todos se callaron, sonreí, aclaré mi oxidada garganta y les dije:

-Amados alumnos, ustedes ya saben mi decisión, lo único que espero de ustedes es su comprensión, ya he enseñado por mucho tiempo y ya es hora de mi retirada. – Tomé un poco de aire y me dispuse a continuar con mi discurso pero fui interrumpido por uno de mis mejores y más estimados alumnos:

-Maestro, creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando le digo que lo estimamos y queremos mucho y no deseamos verlo ir, pero, si es tú decisión irte al menos danos una última clase a todos los aquí presentes.

-Muy bien, les daré su última clase a todos...

            El lugar estalló a vitoreos, muchos de los que veía, ahí, frente a mi, nunca habían tenido una clase conmigo y los que sí habían tenido se jactaban de su suerte frente a ellos. Ahora era la oportunidad de todos esos cientos de principiantes de escucharme. Pedí silencio y mi deseo fue concedido por mis alumnos.

-Les pediré que ordenadamente me pregunten y yo les responderé lo que desean.

            Un silencio fastidioso siguió a mis palabras, ellos gritaban en sus rostros por preguntarme pero no se atrevían. Hasta que el mismo alumno con el que había hablado se levantó de entre todos los alumnos sentados y dijo: 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_-Háblanos sobre el Digimundo amado maestro._

_            Yamato se silenció y vertió todo su ser en recordar ese fantástico lugar. Era una pregunta sencilla pero debía meditar su respuesta para convencer a sus alumnos. Recordó todos los malos y buenos momentos y todo lo sucedido, estaba emocionado por hacer esta plática, le ayudaría a desahogarse de muchas cosas guardadas en el fondo de su alma._

_Y Yamato respondió:_

_Es un paraíso que no existía en la Tierra pero que ahora es parte nuestra, la puedes tocar, sentir oler; es inexplicable describir la fantasía cuando se fusiona con la mismísima realidad. Pero, sin embargo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para narrarles lo que sé del Digimundo. Les advierto, no les diré todo, por que así como la copa de cristal es frágil a veces se rompe y deja caer su contenido por sus grietas así es la memoria, pude fracturarse y olvidar, pero con el esfuerzo y su ayuda podré contarles todo._

_Primero les debo contar sobre los viajes que hice junto con mis viejos amigos al Digimundo, ya son cincuenta años desde la primera vez que toqué ese suelo, estaba anonadado, no sabía donde me encontraba y a medida que avanzaba veía y aprendía nuevas cosas, los paisajes más bellos y horribles que he visto en mi vida se encuentran allá; mi alma le pertenece a ese lugar. Meses fueron los que pasé antes de volver a mi casa, pero, no había pasado más de un día en el mundo real. Fue algo que aún me cuestiono: ¿Si yo no hubiera ido al Digimundo hubiera vivido hasta un año más?, Es algo irónico las cosas que uno empieza pensar con la vejez. Volviendo al tema; ahí conocí a mi compañero Digimon Gabumon, era semejante a un lobo con un cuerno en su frente y una atigrada piel encima suyo. Con él peleé mil y una batallas, incluso contra mi mejor amigo, casi nos matamos esa vez. Ustedes que son jóvenes no deberían esperar a que el odio crezca dentro de sus seres, desahóguense, tragedias han ocurrido por esa misma razón. El mal que estaba ahí casi nos acaba pero nuestra unión y fuerza nos hizo vencedores y no vencidos._

_Ahora procederé a contarles de la segunda vez que fueron humanos al Digimundo; debo admitir que no participé en esa ocasión, pero mi hermano sí y gracias a lo que él me contó sé más menos lo que pasó; las batallas fueron duras contra el emperador digital pero al final este se arrepintió de sus pecados y se unió al grupo. Todos pensamos que el mal se había acabado pero un fiero enemigo aún estaba ahí para intentar vencernos. Pero al final todo se resolvió, hubieron bajas, debo admitirlo. Otra vez creímos que todo el mal se había terminado. Pero no fue así. No fue así. Lamento que hubiera pasado lo que pasó después; La tercera Cruzada._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Yamato cayó unos instantes, su silencio sepulcral y ojos ligeramente desorbitados sembraron la incertidumbre entre sus alumnos, todos lo miraron con mucha preocupación. Yamato, ya entrado en años acentuaba aún más su edad con esa expresión, más de veinte años más se le denotaban en el rostro. Sus propios colegas de la profesión del saber se acercaron a ver que le ocurría a su mentor.

            Dentro de Yamato sus sentimientos golpeaban en todos sentidos contra las paredes de su hueco ser. Se sentía mal, se le podía ver por sus ojos, en esas profundidades azules de sus infinitos ojos. La tercera Cruzada, que horribles momentos para los niños elegidos, que horrible momento. Muerte, desolación, desamparo, soledad, odio, resentimiento. Ya eran muchos años desde la última vez que veía a otro de los niños elegidos. Su hijo, su amado hijo que nació en el Digimundo. Todo y nada. Así de cruel fue esa profecía. Ninguno volvería como había ido, volvería con dolor, pánico, miedo, un miedo trémulo recorría su aún más trémula carne que ya añeja por los años vibraba por ese miedo, ese temor. Cerrar los ojos rogando no recordar lo que había pasado, pensar que se podía repetir era algo ridículo; era imposible repetir tal crueldad, sacrificio y terror.

            Yamato había cerrado ya sus ojos en esos ancestrales recuerdos, aspiró profundo sofocando esos amargos recuerdos pero la nostalgia de esos aires fétidos y nauseabundos que de solo pensar en ellos recordaba lo que significaba vomitar todo un día, ese olor a descomposición, a dolor, a sangre enlodada encostrándose en los charcos del Digimundo. Yamato abrió los ojos y vio a sus alumnos, estaban preocupados por él. Era hora de continuar. Volver a continuar, pero olvidaría la tercera Cruzada, solo por el momento.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Alumnos míos, todavía no es tiempo que les cuente de la tercera Cruzada, fue catastrófica y muchas cosas pasaron en ese tiempo. Tantas bajas, humanos, digimons, y quien sabe que otro tipo de ser fue afectado con esa matanza descomunal. Todo llegará en su debido tiempo y les contaré sobre la tercera Cruzada. Ahora si lo desean pueden continuar._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Mis alumnos se susurraban entre sí con gran inquietud, espero que lo que les vaya a revelar en futuras preguntas no los escandalice. Ese es un pequeño deseo que se está gestando en mi mente. Pero un alumno entre el silencioso barullo de susurros se levantó y dijo:

-Maestro, yo ahora le tengo una pregunta...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado y esperen ansiosamente el siguiente capítulo. Este fue bastante corto, su única función es la de prólogo. El siguiente capítulo una mordaz pregunta hará vacilar a Yamato con su respuesta, pero si logra responderla, ¿Llegará a ser recordado como un profeta, el último profeta del Digimundo? Espero sus reviews.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi prima samurai con ajo que acaba de ganar la primera ronda en un torneo allá lejos en mi ciudad madre y que además me apoyó con la idea de este fic. Espero que sea de su gusto al igual que el de ustedes.

No tengo nada más que decir. Eso es verdad. Solo que lean mis fics y se entretengan. La nueva película del barrio Digimon esta muy buena.

Se despide

Master, the Gambler

Notas de Progreso de la enfermedad:  
  
Las ampollas de la paciente no eran lo que pensábamos, creemos que eran un tumor; aparentemente benigno que extrañamente se esta ramificando.

Joe en el segundo capítulo de "Cine en el barrio Digimon, presenta:"; 

"Mi Paciente"

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


End file.
